


Future Wakanda Queen of Death

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Category: Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN BLACK PANTHER!! I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! THE PICTURES WERE FOUND ON GOOGLE IMAGES! Layla should have known things would have taken another turn the night of her Coming of Age. But finding out that she now has TWO Soulmates, and both are Princes to a place called Wakanda, was not what she had expected. Follow along as she gets her life together and becomes a Queen to be feared.Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 54





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pitcures are at @CheyanneBoone0. If you want to find her she is at wattpad. Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.

When I had called upon the Family Magic of Slytherin, as the Lady Slytherin, to strip Voldemort of his Rights and access to the Family Magic, along with a semi Dark Ritual to pull forth all Horcrux's into one Vassal, to be destroyed at once. I had gotten the ritual from the Goblin's; I knew that I had helped my twin end the war for good even if others wouldn't approve of how I had done so.

Because of all the secrets and betrayals from Dumbledore and a few of the Weasley's, I had decided to not only emancipate myself and Harry but also finish my education from home even as I sued them for stealing from Harry and I. I also sued them for Attempted Line Theft, the only Weasley's who hadn't betrayed us was Fred, George, Bill, Ron and Charlie.

When I wasn't studying I was drawing up Bills and Laws to help Magical Creatures and people like Hermione gain equal rights while also making sure the Old Ways weren't given up. This was made possible because of the Titles I inherited and from being the main reason the War had ended. Harry had focused on setting up orphanages for the children who no longer had a home, he also worked out a way to help the families who had lost loved ones in the war while I had focused on the politics.

"Are you excited that we will be turning seventeen tomorrow?" Harry asked me with a smirk on his face. He walked further into my office where I had been going over the results of my NEWTS and signing off the last few Legislation's I had recently gotten passed. I knew if I waited something could go wrong, and I refused to lose even won battle in the Wizengamot. "Mostly I am, but I'm also unsure who I will have as a Soulmate, because we both know, knowing my luck it will be someone who hates me." I answered easily as I ran a hand through my curls in frustration. Harry rolled his eyes as he sat at the edge of my desk looking over the files I had opened and spread out on the desk. He had trusted me to make sure I won and had the Laws and Bills passed concerning fixing this world for the better.

"I see you got all Outstanding's really doing your old House proud sister dear." Harry teased causing me to let out a huff of laughter. "Just because you went to Slytherin and I went to Ravenclaw doesn't mean that was the reason I worked to get Outstanding's." I warned while pointing my finger at him making him hold his hands up in surrender. Being forced to live with the Dursley's and treated like their slaves and called names because of our darker skin, always pissed me off so when hearing the slander of Slytherin House Harry and I both had aimed to get into said House. Though only Harry actually managed getting in since my love and craving for knowledge out beat my cunning ambition.

Ron had surprised his family by also getting into the House of Snakes and being one of Harry's best friends and supporter when shit went down every year. Ron had his moments growing up but at the end of the day he would always stand beside Harry through everything.

"Trust me I know Layla." Harry reassured. Realizing it was getting closer to midnight he gave me a hug goodnight before heading on to bed with me following not too far behind knowing my Magical Majority was coming. As the clock struck midnight I let out a silent scream as my back arched in bed as my Magical Core grew larger and I felt some of my features shift along with my canine teeth growing sharper even as my fingernails turned into sharp claws, shortly after that the pain became too much and I blacked out. "LAYLA!" Harry's voice shouted the next morning causing me to rush off the bed and stand crouched with my teeth bared looking for the threat. "Holy shit." Harry breathed from my doorway as he took in the changes done to me. From the corner of my room my Magical Familiar that I had gotten when he was still a cub stalked forward out of the shadows to move closer to me.

"What Harry?!" I snarled as I slammed a hand over my eyes when I notice everything was way too bright and everything sounded like it was at its highest volume. "You went through a Creature Inheritance Layla." Harry said quietly. He waved his hand to conjure a mirror to stand before me while also dimming the lights and sounds around me making me relax and stand up normally.

"Well shit." I whispered as I took in my new features. My features that now had a more pronounced fey like quality with my ears coming to a small point and becoming delicate, to my slit like pupils, and the fangs for canine teeth to the black claws for fingernails. "You also seem one of the rare few who have two Soulmates instead of just one." Harry added in helpfully as he held back a laugh as he watched me flounder in disbelief. Eyes widening I jerked my eyes back to my bare skin that was showing since I only wore a crop singlet top and panties to bed that night. Right there taking up my right side and hip was a black panther with tribal like purple markings in a language I didn't know, another black panther but with the tribal markings in gold with the same unknown language was the other Soul Mark that took up my left side and hip.

"Well at least I will no longer have to watch you eye fuck Bill anymore, since as his Soul Mate you can just go ahead and jump him already." I teased making him gape at me for a second before sending a stinging Hex at my side that I easily avoided.

"So the true questions you need answered Sister mine, is what exactly are you now, and who are the lucky men to be your Soulmates?" Harry said because he had a point and the best people to go to when in doubt are the Goblin's. "I'll owl Gripclaw and see if he will be available for a meeting later today." I said knowing it wouldn't be wise to just show up without an appointment. I took one last look in the mirror before walking away with Hades following me using the Shadows to stay close but unseen as I headed to send the letter out.


	2. The Hybrid and the Princes

Throwing my hair into a bun on top of my head and putting on some makeup before moving to my closet to find some clothes for the day knowing as a Goblin Friend I had no need to dress to impress I pulled on a cropped white shirt and a high waist black skirt with a pair of black ankle boots.

Last thing I added was my invisible to others Wand Holster on my right and left lower forearms where I put my original wand into the right holster and the Elder wand into the left holster. As far as the world knew the Elder wand had been destroyed, and Harry and I agreed to keep it that way. "While I am dealing with this could you please start getting my things packed to be taken to the Black Manor in New York." I said to Harry who sighed but understood. Harry knew I had lost just as much if not more than others in the war and since he also had plans to leave, he couldn't be that upset over me leaving first.

"Sure I don't think you have much left to pack that hadn't already been sent over with Dobby and Kreacher." Harry said shrugging before pulling me into a tight hug before moving off to do as I asked and to owl Bill so they could talk. Apparating to Diagon Alley was quick and before I knew it I was walking with my head held high ignoring those whispering around me as they watched me even as I felt their eyes move and stay staring at my Soul Marks. Nodding to the Warrior Goblins standing guard at both sides of the door and getting one in return I glided to the next available Goblin without need of waiting in line like the other Witch or Wizard.

"Greetings Master Goblin. May your Gold forever flow and your enemies bleed before you. I have a meeting with Manager Gripclaw." I said making sure to nod in respect and greet the Goblin correctly. "Greetings Lady Potter-Slytherin. May your enemies' quake in fear before you and your gold be replenished. You can go on back Manager Gripclaw is expecting you." The Goblin stated with a smirk as he returned the customary greeting and nod.

Making my way to Gripclaw's office that had the Potter Family Crest engraved upon it took no time at all that before I knew it I was knocking on the door and entering once allowed to.

"How can I help you Goblin Friend Lady Potter-Slytherin." Gripclaw asked as he folded his hands on top of his desk and stared me down. "I seem to have come into a Creature Inheritance and would like to take the fuller Inheritance Gringotts offers, along with wondering if you happen to recognize the language on my Soul Marks." I asked and with a nod and a snap of his fingers Gripclaw summoned the necessary parchment and instead of answering tapped it with a look. "Three drops of blood and you shall know all Titles, Vaults, and even Soulmates you may have." Gripclaw answered instead and with one last look toward him I used one of my sharp claws to drag across my thumb to let three drops of my blood to fall upon the parchment. And so there before me, more secrets came out making my eyebrow rise in surprise. The only reason I had known I was Lady Slytherin was because of the Basilisk in Second Year and as the older twin I was to become Lady Potter but this I hadn't been expecting.

**Full Inheritance Test:**

**Name: Layla Audrey Potter-Slytherin**

**Blood Status: Pure-Blood**

**Parents: Lord James Fleamont Potter (Pure-Blood) (Deceased).**

**Lady Lily Iris Potter nee Evans (Pure-Blood) (Deceased).**

**Lord Sirius Orion Black (Blood Adoption) (Pure-Blood) (Deceased)**

**Godparents: Lord Sirius Orion Black (Pure-Blood) (Deceased).**

**Lady Alice Sky Longbottom nee Fawcett (Pure-Blood) (St. Mungo's)**

**Creature: Hybrid (Vampire, Dark Fey, Naga)**

**Soulmates: Prince of Wakanda T'Challa and Second in Line Prince of Wakanda N'Jadaka Heiress**

**To: Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Blood Adoption, Paternal)**

**Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (Paternal)**

**Most Ancient House of Peverell (Paternal and Maternal)**

**Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (Maternal)**

**Ladyship To: Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Paternal)**

**Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Maternal and Right of Conquest)**

**Titles: Mistress of Death**

**Bonded Familiar(s): Hades (Shadow Panther)**

Shaking my head once I read that I had more Titles to claim and not even knowing about the second familiar of mine I focused back on my Soulmates and what I now was. Though I was curious on what my second familiar could be, even if it only showed my current bonded familiar on the parchment.

"Wakanda? I have never heard of it. Also how could I be a Hybrid especially of those three without the Creature Blood fighting against each other inside me?" I asked focusing on the parts I didn't understand.

"The Goblins know of Wakanda and how they keep to themselves, but I'm afraid that is all we do know. As for the Creature Blood of three of the Darkest Creatures not fighting inside you and killing you, well it seems the Magical Blood brings them into harmony of one another making you the first of your kind." Gripclaw explained even as he summoned my other Headship Rings or as mostly known to new blood Ladyship Rings. Looking over the results with a closer look my eyes widen at the Title I now had in disbelief while Gripclaw paled and leaned away from me. Not that I could blame him, even Goblin's feared Death after all.

"Can we here at Gringotts help you with anything else?" Gripclaw asked hurriedly while I numbly reached for my Rings to have them merge with the Potter and Slytherin Headship Rings on my right middle finger.

"Just make sure all of my paperwork is sent to MUCASA to be finalized and approved so I won't have to stop there first before going to my home." I said after getting over the feeling of the Family Magic for each House wrapped around me. Bowing in respect and repeating the greetings once again in farewell I left the office and walked outside the building not even surprised Hades had followed me there as I let my hand rest on top of his head. "Take me home please." I said after a moment of taking in the Alley that had opened my eyes to a World of awe and heartache. I barely had time to blink as I arrived home than Harry was asking about the results and if I knew who the lucky men were now, sighing in slight fondness I handed over the Inheritance results without a word.

"Merlin's hairy ball sack!" Harry snarled out before sighing and muttering about how this would only happen because of the damn Potter Luck.

"Kreacher!" I called out and wasn't surprised when the House Elf showed up a second later wanting to focus on the things I had already planned to do today. "Take the last of my things to the Manor and start unpacking everything. Harry, I doubt I will be meeting these Soulmates for a while anyway, so I'm going to focus on the fact I now will have to start to make sure I stay stocked up on Magical Blood." I said as I took the parchment back and banished it to my Warded trunk.

"Well Bill wanted me to let you know he has finished Warding the Manor with every Ward be it Ancient or not that he could. He did mention that you might also want to tie them with your blood and even add the Family Magic Wards while renewing the Black Family ones." Harry answered easily letting me change the subject knowing after I had time to wrap my head around everything I would bounce back to being myself.

With one last goodbye I used the Shadows to appear in my new room in the Manor loving the purple and white colors it was done in that helped me relax.

"There you are Hades." I whispered as Hades butted his head against my thigh as he let out a comforting purr to help settle my nerves that felt fried in shock. Laughing as I sat on the floor in order to cuddle with my panther I couldn't help but wonder if it was ironic or not that I was now branded with two unique panthers when a rare Shadow Panther bonded to me at eleven. "First day with my fresh start and already I feel over my head." I whispered against his fur only getting a rumbling growl in return.


	3. Befriending Tony Stark and the Avengers

Knowing I couldn't just sit around, I focused on taking some college courses in Business and Management to help me better manage my businesses I had inherited along with writing on the side as I had a passion for it. It was two years later as I graduated at the top of my classes with Honors that I put together a portfolio and resume and had them sent out with the help of the Goblin's to some of the top Businesses around me so I could get more hands on experience while also kill the boredom.

I hadn't just been taking classes since I had taken to handling all the Businesses owned and bought by my family over the years making sure each one was thriving with the help of Gripclaw causing me to bring in even more money I couldn't spend in one life time alone. It was the ringing of my phone that broke me from my thoughts of the last two years. "Hello?" I ask with my ear against my phone wondering if maybe one of the places I had applied for had finally called me back with a job offer.

"Hello is this Miss. Potter?" A female voice asked from the other end making me blink as I continued to review paperwork for my businesses Gripclaw had sent me. "This is her." I answered being pretty much sure this was a call back from one of the places I had sent in one of my portfolios and resume's since not many had this phone number.

"This is Miss. Potts; I am calling over the portfolio and resume you sent in and I was wondering if you would like the available position we have." Miss. Potts asked voice serious but friendly. "I would love to; can you tell what exactly my job will be though?" I asked as I perked up realizing my boredom of day to day tasks were over. "You would be my bosses and Soulmates personal assistant. You were the most qualified that had applied and your resume was phenomenal." Miss. Potts praised making me raise an eyebrow but knowing she spoke the truth. Mainly because I had shown that I was running the Family Businesses I had inherited when I turned seventeen even before I had gotten my Degree in Business and Management. I was in all honestly probably overqualified for the position, but it was to help kill boredom, so I had applied for positions in other company's and businesses.

"That's fine can you tell me when I start?" I said getting to the point.

It had been all over the news when Tony Stark had found his Soulmate in the form of his assistant Pepper Potts who was now the CEO of Stark Enterprise after barely having worked for him for a day. It wouldn't have look right, but most didn't see a problem with it when it was well known she was his soulmate. Though in his shoes I may have waited a bit longer to make sure she could actually be a good CEO to my company, but to each their own.

"Tomorrow if you could. You mostly will be following behind Tony and making sure all the paperwork is filed correctly, and that he signs what's been approved or not that I send to you." Miss. Potts continued making me nod my head even if she couldn't see it. Being Tony Stark's assistant wasn't easy and sometimes left me wanting to wring his neck especially when it brought the Shield Agents attention to myself when Tony had been brought back from when he had been kidnapped. Dealing with and refusing to be one of the Avengers was tiring but they seemed to finally understand that I had no wish to be some super hero and fight when I no longer had to.

"Who would have thought I would hire my very own Wand Wielding Witch." Tony teased with a laugh.

After the truth of my past came out, there had been no hard feelings between us since I had been there since before he had even became Iron Man since Pepper hadn't been his assistant longer than a day after realizing who they were to each other. "Oh shut up." I said with a huff. In the time since I had started working for Tony in the last two years or so we had become very good friends and he was even the one to tell me more about Wakanda and had offered to get a message across to them for me, I had refused since not to long after we had to deal with the traitor who Tony thought of as a father and then the other Avengers and all the other drama including Loki and every other life threatening threat the Avengers were called in to deal with. It had been Thor's reaction to me that made me realize my Title could be felt by Demigods and the like, I barely got him to swear his silence over what I was along with that of Loki before they had left back for Asgard.

"So since we are sharing everything, and all do tell me what it is you drink every day and refuse to share." Tony continued with a raised eyebrow. "Some Witches and or Wizards have a Creature Inheritance when they go through their Magical Majority at the age of seventeen. I was one of those few, I am what is known as a Hybrid but even I am a rare type since I am the only one of my kind. The drink you keep wanting to try is Magical Blood specifically that of a Dragon." I explained laughing at his disgusted face over me having to drink blood.

And for the first time I let my glamour's drop showing him my pointed delicate ears, sharp black claws, fangs, slit pupils, and the small light gold scales the dusted over my cheekbones and framed my eyes disappearing in my hair and dusting over my collarbone and hips. "Wow. I have no words." Tony remarked with Pepper nodding along also surprised as we sat in Tony's workshop inside the Avenger Tower that had been rebuilt. I might not have joined the fights against the things that attacked our world, but I was the one to patch them up and heal all wounds they gained from saving us. I knew if it was every truly needed I would have stepped in, but until that time came, I would leave it to the Avengers to keep us all safe.

"I already fought one war; I won't fight another. But that doesn't mean I won't stand at your back and heal you so you can get back up and keep fighting." I had said while standing before the gathered Avengers. It seemed to have stuck since I was the one Steve came to for healing in the mind and not body knowing he needed to talk to someone and putting his trust into me.

I was the one he told of his Soul Mark baring the name of his best friend Bucky Barnes with an animal of a tiger that seemed slightly faded, giving Steve hope that he hadn't lost his Soulmate. Doctor Banner came to me about his Hulk issues and wondering if I could help him with it while also mentioning his Soul Mark of a Black Widow with a knowing look in his eyes.

Before I knew it I had made a new family in the Avengers and would lay my life down for all of them, and even Harry who came to visit with Bill and their young twins who Harry had just recently birthed in each of their arms, agreed to these random bunch of men and women becoming our family. Before I knew it though strife had hit us with Steve finding his Bucky who now was known to the world as the Winter Soldier and we had been through so much causing me to pull away slightly in order to get my head around it all and to realize that my new family would likely be splitting and going their separate ways because of this.

"I want you to come with me to this." Tony pleaded to me.

The pleading was over this peacekeeping program he and Bruce were wanting to do causing me to sigh but nod my head knowing I couldn't stay out of the public eye much longer anyway what with my own new businesses rising to be equal of that of Stark Enterprise. "Okay." I answered not realizing it was this moment that would fully change my life.


	4. Meeting T'Challa

Getting a text to meet Tony there I made sure that my hair was pulled back and done in a bun while making sure my makeup hadn't smudged before I headed out to my car to get there before it got to crowded. I didn't know if I should dress up to much or not so decided to go with what looked nice but was comfortable for me that also showed off my Soul Marks proudly. I had never been ashamed of them, they brought me comfort and helped sooth me when things became to much.

"There you are." Tony said as he moved to help me get out of my car while I handed my keys to the boy waiting to take them so he could park my car. "Relax Tony it's still early." I soothed even as he barely reacted to my choice of clothes knowing that I didn't care to pander to others. "Yeah well I just got word that the King and Prince of Wakanda are on their way here." Tony said giving me a knowing look when my breath caught, and I almost froze in place. Over the years I had mostly been able to put my Soulmates to the back of my mind since other things kept popping up taking my attention. I didn't know if I even deserved to be the soulmate to two Princes, not with how bloody my hands had become because of the war against Riddle.

"You didn't." I said slowly while sending him a glare that he waved off as he placed my hand on his elbow as he lead me up the stairs and into the room being used.

"Relax as one of my only true friends that I have left, I didn't tell them anything." Tony reassured before seeming to spot someone and pull me along to greet two distinguished men who looked like father and son. "King T'Chaka and Prince T'Challa of Wakanda allow me to introduce myself and a good friend of mine. I'm Tony Stark as you most likely know and this lovely women on my arm is my good friend Lady Layla Potter." Tony said with a mischief grin as my eyes widen at realizing how well Tony had played me.

I sent him a brief glare before giving one of my Soulmates and his father a nod. It was as I turned to my left showing my right side that I heard two sharp intakes of air causing me to straighten my spin and spin back around realizing my mistake. I should have chosen a dress that covered my Marks, but to hell with that. I refused to be ashamed of having two Soulmates, even in front of one of them.

"You." T'Challa whispered his eyes locked first on my side before he seemed to let his eyes roam over me as if to memorize my looks. "You so planned this Tony, well played." I whispered out the side of my mouth before focusing on my Soulmate. "Yes hello, sorry I didn't speak up but then again as a Prince I'm sure you get a lot of women claiming to bare your Mark." I rushed out as I rubbed the back of my neck in a nervous gesture. T'Challa just gave me a warm smile as he offered me his hand and without hesitation I placed my own into his where he brought it up to place a kiss upon it making me cheeks flush with a slight blush. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you my Soulmate." T'Challa whispered out against my skin.

"Well this is a nice surprise for you my son. It's nice to meet you Lady Layla Potter." T'Chaka said with a warm smile towards me that allowed me to relax at him not seeming to mind that I was the one destined for his son. It was as I looked at him that my gut instinct had me glamouring and hiding my other Soul Mark, causing Tony who could see that side and who know of it to raise his eyebrow, but he had grown to trust me so let it slide. Before more could be said the meeting was being called, and I was only slightly surprised when T'Challa offered me his arm as he lead me to a seat before moving to stand near the windows to keep an eye out.

It was barely into T'Chaka's speech that T'Challa was shouting at us all to get down and then feeling the heat from the explosion and even with my ears ringing I staggered to my feet and rushed to where T'Challa was holding his father's body as tears fell from his eyes. Eyes burning with tears for the man in front of me I pulled him into my arms and let him lean on me as he kept a hold of his father refusing to let go in this moment of grief.

It was as we were being checked over and having our cuts attended to that T'Challa draped his coat jacket around my shoulders and pulled me close in his arms refusing to let me go, for afraid if he did I would disappear like his father. I didn't bother to hear the words Black Widow spoke instead focusing on making sure T'Challa was truly okay and after sending Widow a look to leave and getting a nod in return I focused back on the man in front of me and cupped his face to let my thumbs smooth over his cheeks to rid him of the tear tracks left from his sorrow.

"We will find who did this and we will end them. But do not get lost in your want of revenge and forget to live." I whispered while looking up at him.

He let his hands rest on my hips and lightly trace up my sides to up my arms and squeezed my hands in thanks. He was happy to have found me, but it was dulled with his father's death. He knew that he could have lost us both and that caused his anger and instincts as a mate to rage. "A wise thing to say my Love." T'Challa whispered before wrapping an arm around my waist. To me surprise he offered me a ring that had been on his father's finger and without having to ask I took it and placed it upon his right ring finger. It was the symbol of his rise as King to his people as it had been for his father before him.


	5. Learning the Truth

As I had promised T'Challa I followed him every step of the way in hunting down the man who lead to his father's death. I felt like I was missing something as we worked to take down Bucky Barnes the Winter Soldier, while Captain America, Steve Rogers worked to protect and help him. I sucked in a breath as the video of Bucky programmed and forced to be the Winter Soldier killed Tony's parents and I could barely keep the tears from falling down my face and moved to comfort my best friend and brother in all but blood Tony.

T'Challa had figured it out realizing he almost killed the wrong man and with one last look sent my way he headed out to search for the man who had caused all of this. "Tony stop! That's enough!" Steve shouted while trying to stop Tony from killing Bucky and it was in that moment I would have to pick a side. I knew vengeance left one feeling empty and took everything from you as it consumed you whole so I knew that while this would leave Tony angry with me I couldn't not stop him. Biting my lip and hoping this wouldn't cause me to lose my friend I gathered my magic and sent it out in a burst causing the three men to go flying in different directions before being frozen in place.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted causing them to stop fighting my magic and calm down even as their breath came in short pants from exhaustion.

"He was being controlled and turned into nothing more than a killing robot to be used by those who programmed him Tony! I understand, you know I do! So instead of going after the man who had no choice, if you truly need revenge, than go after Hydra!" I snapped making Tony flinch back now that I had released the three of them. I brushed the tears off my face before turning my eyes to Steve and Bucky.

This was the hardest thing but that didn't mean Steve and Bucky weren't in the wrong either, especially Steve. "And you Steve! Instead of just doing what you're doing you should have trusted Tony and the other Avengers! Bucky needs help and I would have been willing to help him free his mind completely but instead you hid this from us." I said tiredly making him flinch in shame.

"I can't stand the sight of you right now Steve." Tony said almost to softly to be heard before he stalked forward to hug me and then took off back home needing to clear his head. I stopped Steve before he could try to walk after Tony. He had made his bed, and now he would lie in it. This was the consequence from hiding so much from us, for not trusting the others who had fought at his back from the very start.

"Leave him be Steve. You made your bed so now you will lay in it." I said giving him a stern glare that had him wilting and nodding his head in agreement. Sighing I only fully relaxed once T'Challa returned to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist letting me hand the control to him, and allowing me to just lean against him as he spoke to both Steve and Bucky. "Come with me." T'Challa said as he turned me to face him making me meet his eyes evenly with my own.

"Already packed and ready to go Love." I teased making him huff in laughter before pulling me in to kiss me deeply.

"I almost allowed my wish for vengeance to consume me, never again." T'Challa said quietly after he informed me of his talk with the men who had been behind all of it in his bid to have the Avengers kill one another. "Don't worry Love, I will make sure it never consumes you again." I reassured as we made our way onto his ship along with Bucky.

Bucky who would be coming back with us along with Steve who wouldn't be staying for long, only long enough to make sure his Soulmate gets the help he needs. It didn't surprise me that as soon as we arrived we were moving to have Bucky put into cyber sleep to allow him time to heal and his mind to be freed. "You know they might come looking for him." Steve warned causing T'Challa to laugh at the thought of others coming after him in his own country.

"Let them come." T'Challa said with a smirk before wishing Steve a farewell as he was led away to be taken to wherever it was he wished to go.

"Time to meet your mother and sister I believe." I said while giving him a look of fake fright making his tense shoulders relax. He pulled me against him as he led the way to where his family would be having dinner. Truth be told I was a bit nervous in meeting the rest of his family, but if we were going to make this work, I would have to push away my doubts and fears.

"You are my Mate, My Queen, no need to fear my mother and sister." T'Challa teased making me give him a pout in return. He was right neither his mother nor his sister had a problem with me but instead welcomed me into their family and thanked me for being there for T'Challa when they couldn't be.

"You will make a fine Queen." T'Challa said later that night in his room as I looked out enjoying the sight of his Kingdom.

"Just as you will make a fine King." I answered with in return making him hum in thought. Taking a deep breath I allowed my shirt to fall away leaving me in my bra as I remove the glamour that hid my second Soul Mark causing T'Challa's eyes to widen. This was something I had also refused to hide from him, I had also begun to doubt he was even aware of a second Prince being alive.

"My instincts forced me to hide this while in the presence of your father, though I do not know why. I became curious when I didn't recognize the language and went to see the Goblin's to have a full Inheritance done, this was the result." I said as calmly as I could as I handed him the results that showed not only his name but that of another who held claim to a Prince of Wakanda.

"I have no idea who this is. But the Goblin's magic would not lie, I know that I have no brother, but I had an Uncle." T'Challa began before his eyes narrowed as his mind wondered.

"I will get to the bottom of this." T'Challa swore and I wouldn't realize how this one moment had changed the coming future for the better.


	6. To Be King

T'Challa had done as he had said and looked into who the other Prince of Wakanda could be, and found out through his father's personal journal the truth of his uncle's death and that he had a son that had been left there alone.

"I have never hated or doubted my father before this." T'Challa whispered brokenly as he pulled me tightly into his arms seeking comfort that I gladly gave him. "Every man and women will make a mistake, it's what makes us human Love. What you need to do is decide if you shall let this stay hidden or own up to your father's mistake and fix it." I said softly but with meaning because there was only really two ways we could go from here. Just as T'Challa was my Mate so was he and I wouldn't leave him to rot, Wakanda would have two Kings and a Queen to rule them. It be coming of an age and would be what brings us further into a brighter future than what could have been.

"My ceremony and crowning is coming up." T'Challa said instead.

It was because I knew how much this was eating at him that I allowed him to change the subject for now, because in the end I knew he would do the right thing by his cousin. T'Challa just needed time to let it sink in that his father wasn't this unflappable person, that he had also made mistakes. "Nervous?" I teased making him crack a smile for the first time that evening as he pulled me closer in order to place a gentle kiss to my lips. "Not at all, for I have my Queen to stand by me through it." T'Challa denied with a warm smile pulling up his lips. I couldn't help but huff out a laugh before letting out a yelp as he picked me up causing me to tighten my legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he laughed.

"T'CHALLA!" His sister hollered causing T'Challa to sigh but place me down as he went to see what his sister wanted.

Before I knew it the day of his ceremony had arrived, and I stood there proudly beside his mother even when M'Baku challenged him for his throne and was the first to cheer as M'Baku admitted defeat. "You truly do make a striking figure as King." I commented slyly as I moved to stand at his side as he sat on his 'throne' with a smile as he watched me.

"Just as you make a stunning Queen." T'Challa said as he pulled me to him by my hand so I would sit on his lap where he wrapped his arms around my waist and just soaked in the moment. "I saw my father." T'Challa said softly speaking of the ritual all Kings went through causing me to hold back a soft sigh as I turned sideways in his lap to face him.

"I told him I would fix his mistake and that in this moment of time I could not see him as a father but a King who had made a mistake." T'Challa continued eyes staying locked with my own.

I gave him a sad smile before placing a kiss gently on his lips before a knock could be heard in warning that the others would be joining us soon. It was time to right a wrong that had been done to one of their own. "We will fix this T'Challa, rest assured that something like this will never happen again." I whispered before gaining to my feet. It was with a wicked mischief smirk that I conjured a 'throne' similar to his own only in the Potter family colors. Before taking a seat beside him, we ruled together not apart, and better the council realize this now than latter.

"I don't think I will ever get used to you doing that." T'Challa commented with a small laugh and shake of his head.

All laughter faded as he moved to sit up straight and firmly getting into his role of King as the others entered the room and took their seats. I listened as they spoke of a man who hunted for Vibranium, a man named Klaw who they had runs in with before, in the end I wasn't surprised when T'Challa spoke of going after the man himself.

"Two is always better than one Love." I warned giving him a look that had him smiling softly in agreement knowing I wouldn't allow him to go without me coming with him. "I will be coming with you my King and Queen." Okoye agreed making T'Challa roll his eyes slightly but agree. Okoye and I shared a look, and both fought back smiles before continuing to listen as more information was given and where we would be going to hunt down Klaw.

"Admit it Love, you only want me to come along to see me in another dress." I teased two days later as we followed Okoye and Nakia, who had a in to getting us through, into the room.

"I admit nothing my Love." T'Challa denied with a smirk. He offered me his arm to lead me down the stairs only for us both to lock eyes on Agent Ross who also didn't look to happy seeing either of us. To bad for him that.

"King T'Challa and Queen Layla can't say it is a pleasure seeing you both here. Klaw is ours." Agent Ross warned as we joined him and truthfully I let T'Challa handle him while I kept an eye out for Klaw and anyone who might be with him. We were a team, one of us distracting the agent while the other kept an eye out for our target. We were out hunting and no agent or S.H.E.I.L.D member was going to stand in our way.

"Ah but that is where you are mistaken my friend, Klaw will be coming back to Wakanda with me." T'Challa denied with a charming smile on his face before being notified by Okoye that Klaw has been spotted and that they were carrying weapons.

"I do believe the fun is about to begin." I warned Agent Ross before follow T'Challa as we moved to sweep the room. Just as I had warned, shit hit the fan and without hesitating and with a wicked grin, I joined in taking down Klaw's man while leaving the man himself to T'Challa. "My Queen it's time to go!" Okoye warned as she came up to my side. Giving her a nod I followed along and joined them in the car before joining Okoye on the roof to throw my own attacks at the car in front of us. I refused to let the man who had caused my Soulmate so much pain, who had been behind T'Challa losing his father.

"Shit." I couldn't help but curse even as I apparated off the car moments before it was hit knowing Okoye and Nakia would be alright.

"Get in, though you might want to put the weapon in the trunk." Agent Ross warned as our heads turned to face him. After sharing a look the three of us decided to join him knowing it would lead us quicker to T'Challa.


	7. The Second King of Wakanda

I knew from the way Klaw was acting he likely had an escape plan up his sleeve, and so I kept my eyes open as I listened to T'Challa and Agent Ross talk beside me before feeling a tug on my magic making my eyes widen briefly.

"Excuse me would you." I said to the two men. T'Challa met my eyes as he seemed to wonder what happened for me to be acting as I was, if I had the time I would have told him, but as it was, I didn't. I headed off slowly toward the back door that ended in the back ally where my magic was tugging me to go. "So that's why my magic was acting as it was." I whispered softly before stepping out of the shadows as who could only be my second mate's head shot up as he looked directly to where I was standing. "Who are you?" N'Jadaka asked with a snarl as he stood to his full height as he never once took his eyes off of me.

"I'm Layla, Queen of Wakanda, soulmate to T'Challa and N'Jadaka the Kings of Wakanda." I stated proudly holding my head high. I wasn't surprised to see his eyes widen in surprise and shock before he moved to stand before me body held tight with thrumming power barely kept in check. He was a dominate male who felt threatened, though I couldn't help being slightly turned on as he stalked toward me.

"Prove it." N'Jadaka snarled and I knew he meant the part of being his soulmate and not of my title of Queen. I had changed out of the dress I had worn early and into a pair of tight leather Basilisk hide pants and thigh high leather Basilisk heeled boots along with a black crop top that showed parts of my Soul Marks. Turning so he could see the Soul Mark that tied us together, I pulled the top further up to show more of it along with where it showed his name itself in order to prove it to him. "I ain't no King, yet." N'Jadaka denied only for me to shake my head in disagreement.

"T'Challa knew nothing of you until he had seen my Soul Marks and had sought out his father's personal journals were it mentioned what happened to you and your father. We will be fixing the mistake the past King of Wakanda had done, of the injustice that you were put through. We had planned to find you as we sought out Klaw to bring you home and have your Ceremony as the Second King." I said while also adding the last part seriously but with warning because I would not let my mates fight each other no matter the issues N'Jadaka had with T'Challa's father.

"I go by Erik Killmonger." Erik said finally after a moment of silence. He quickly lifted his gun and killed the two people with him before they could react after having finished answering, which I barely blinked as he did so knowing how his personality would never let him let them leave with the information they held of us and our home. "I will tell you as I have told T'Challa, I will not favor one of you over the other and I will defend you both and help you both come to reach your goals, even if we must compromise to reach said goals." I warned Erik. Not even slightly surprised as T'Challa quietly joined us as he stood silently at my back eyes locked on the cousin he was never given the chance to know because of his father.

"I know of your father's goal and dream of helping those here in this country and all over the globe, and while I will not allow our weapons to be mass created and have us go to war, I do not see why we cannot find another way to help them that does not involve violence." T'Challa stated his thoughts and I could tell it took all of Erik's control to not just attack T'Challa. But he knew to kill him would to end in his own death since our lives were now bound as one through me. It was something I was thankful for, because honestly speaking if we hadn't had that failsafe, they would have been at each other's throats.

"You just threw my whole life and everything I had done to this point out the fucking window." Erik finally said while focusing on me. "Fine, we can try your way, but I won't let you take it back. We will help all of our brothers and sisters ya'll in Wakanda left to rot." Erik warned speaking to T'Challa with his own thoughts as he relaxed his tense shoulders. Standing there as T'Challa moved to shake Erik's hand in agreement, I couldn't help but believe that with both of them Ruling equally, that Wakanda would be able to more than thrive under them with me as the one to keep the Balance.

"Come it's time we left now that we have Klaw and King N'Jadaka." T'Challa finally spoke up in the silence as he placed a hand on my back as he led us back toward our ship and where the other two women awaited us. "My Kings, My Queen." They said together as the watched us walk onto the ship with me standing proudly between my mates. We truly did make a sight to see as we reeked of power and royalty. And together we would stand tall over any threat heading our way, for we would not fall. "Let's go home." I offered before moving to take a seat more than ready to call it a day now that I had both my mates with me.

"Welcome home Erik." I whispered as I joined his side hours later, as he stood looking out on the stunning view of Wakanda. "Thank you." Erik offered and instead of asking what he could be thanking me for I instead focused on twining our fingers together as I leaned my head on his shoulder in comfort and acceptance. Our rule would not be easy, many would oppose having two Kings but in the end they had no say and could not truly oppose since I was soul mated to both of them.

"We will be the change our people need and even if we need to drag them kicking and screaming into the new era then that is what we will do." T'Challa was the one to say what we all thought and as Erik nodded in agreement I knew we would be just fine.+ 


	8. The Ending

When we had arrived back to Wakanda with Klaw and Erik, the reaction was how we expected, for even though the council knew the truth there would still be those that opposed us and our future ruling, for there had never been two Kings and a Queen. I barely kept the blood thirsty smile from taking over my face as I watched Erik step up and put the council in their place with T'Challa at his side in support his own face a mask of boredom as he did so.

"My Queen." T'Challa stated as he turned slightly while holding out a hand for me to take. Erik doing the same as I moved to take my place between my mates keeping a cool mask of indifference on my face as I looked upon those who would oppose us. "You forget in your age that the King's rule all, even you. Remember your places before I remind them for you." I warned as I let my magic out to press down on these men and women who had grown accustomed to getting their way because of T'Challa's father.

"Of course My Queen." They said as one as my magic forced them to bow their heads in submission. For if we were to truly rule we would need these men and women to submit to our ruling first. Like the say goes, cut the head off the snake and the body crumbles. The same applies in politics, and in this moment I forcefully cut off the heads of the snakes that could rise up against us. "Ain't you just made to be a Queen." Erik stated softly with a smug smirk as he moved me toward the two thrones where I conjured another on my other side for him to take. "If that was the case Erik, my Love, then you would have been made to be a King as would T'Challa." I refuted because it was what we went through in life that shaped us not something as insipid as being created for a role.

"Truer words have never been said my Love." T'Challa added after having sent the council members on their way along with his mother who had grown further from him after he had informed her of the crimes his father had committed.

**TIME SKIP~ SEVEN YEARS LATER!**

It had been a long seven years in getting our kingdom in order and pushed into a newer Era, as we kept our word to Erik in helping our brothers and sisters outside of Wakanda, along with any others who needed it in a similar situation. In that time T'Challa and Erik were able to come to an agreement with Erik taking up the harder and darker task of the title King, with T'Challa dealing with the lighter side along with paperwork and meetings. I kept my own word of keeping the peace and taking neither side, I kept the balance and in doing so helped to bring a sort of peace to the wounds they both carried because of one man long dead.

"Mother!" Two young voices called in glee as I walked into our personal garden where I was greeted with the sight of Erik and T'Challa my husband's laughing and goofing around with our children.

"Orion! Eris!" I called back in greeting as my two beautiful blessed children rammed their smaller bodies into mine in a tackling hug that brought me to the ground in laughter. "That's enough you two, let your mother up now." T'Challa called out as Erik and he moved to join our side both wearing smiles even if Erik's was smaller than the others. In these seven years, Erik had opened up more when we were alone, while keeping to his Killmonger persona around those of the council and of our people. Having no wish to show them his softer side, one he reserved for his family alone. This helped him in his job of taking care of our soldiers and people who needed to be reminded of who we were and if one needed to be executed, though the last one was rare of happening.

My second Familiar had ended up being another Shadow Panther that mated with Hades, I had ended up naming her Persephone. Thought it was fitting to do so.

"Thank you." Erik whispered against my ear later that night as we watched our son sleep as T'Challa moved to tuck his daughter into bed in her own room across from Orion's. "You have nothing to thank me for Erik. If things had been different you would have grown among this from the start. Although if you had you would not be the man you are today..." I said drifting off as I thought of what he could have been like if he had grown up in Wakanda.

"Other than having my dad murdered by his brother, I wouldn't change what I went through, it led me to you and helped me in becoming the warrior King that I am." Erik easily admitted now that we were alone without worry of being watched or overheard.

It would never stop amazing me at how much softer Erik was around me and our children compared to around others. I had also come to realize that Erik was the harder and sharper side of the ruling King, while T'Challa was the softer and kinder side of a ruling King. They both kept one another in check and made it so nothing could slip by them and ruin Wakanda our home while also being a support for each other when needed. "Everything happens for a reason my Love." T'Challa's voice stated as he joined us in our private rooms after finishing tucking his daughter into bed.

"Life only gives us as much as we can handle, no more and no less than that." I added in slight agreement even if I didn't believe in Fate and such having control of one's life.

We would continue to rule our home and bring it further into a new Era, while also giving us a fresh start that would have many happy with us more than angry for the good changes we would bring with the help of T'Challa's sister and Tony Stark surprisingly enough. It would be only when threatened by Thanos that our world and home would be threatened but even then we would step up in order to protect what was ours.


End file.
